Spepora
Description: A reality where three small planets (Spetra, Spetro, and Spetre) are connected together like a triangle with one planet connected to all three (found in the center of this reality). Each small, green planet is connected by a curved ring, which curve away from this reality's central planet (Spetrus). However, linear metal tunnels connect these three planets to Spepora's central planet. Spepora is home to green speedsters, who use their speed, anger, and especially their hammers to squash opponents. Most, if not all, Speporans aspire to grow their own wings through good deeds. In addition to growing wings, they'll also be allowed to relocate on Spepora's central planet. Between these four planets, the central planet is where energy is created for all planets, connections are made between other realities, and safety is at its strongest. A single moon orbits around Speporan's central planet in a counterclockwise circular path. Spepora's source of energy comes from Soltaros. Spepora is one of the two biggest suppliers of energy in the Soltaros Galaxy. The other being their once close partners at Elergy. Their relationship ended after Ectrica's father and mother took over. Spepora is known for its extremely fast Speporans. Species: *Speporans - Fast, green-skinned speedsters, who have supernatural speed and face enhanced strength and speed when they can see red. Armor: *Helmet - Generic, gray headgear with a white visor. *Black Shirt - A long-sleeved, black shirt under a Speporan's chestplate, shoulderplates, and arm armor. *Chestplate - A flat, gray chestpiece worn to protect his chest. All Speporan chestplates has either Spetra, Spetro, or Spetre Academy's signature logo on the left side of their chest. *Shoulderplates - Flat, gray shoulder pieces worn to protect his shoulders. *Arm Armor - Flat, gray arm armor covering his arms. *Gloves - Gray gloves worn to protect his hands from blistering and give him a better grip on objects. *Black Pants - A pair of black pants under a Speporan's leggings and portion of their boots. *Armored leggings - Flat, gray armored leggings worn to protect his legs. *Boots - Gray boots worn to protect his feet and give him better traction when running. Weaponry: *Speporan Hammers - Dark green hammers ranging in size. Most hammers are 5 feet, while some are 3 feet. The faces of a Speporan's hammer push into the hammer after every impact, releasing winds towards the cause of an impact. *Speporan Shields - Dark green shields made with layers of steel. The center of a Speporan Shield pushes in upon impact, releasing winds towards the cause of impact. *Speporan Staffs - Dark green staffs that can be split into two. *Speporan Swords - Silver blades with dark green handles and tip of a blade open. A Speporan Sword has a button on the center of the front and back of a handle, causing winds to be released from the tip of the blade. Abilities: *Supernatural Speed *Enhanced Speed (when angry) *Enhanced Strength (when angry) Characters from Spepora: Pacentus: Son of Sylity and Ascentus, he is a mold-breaking Speporan, who is looking to achieve wings like his parents. Ascentus: Pacentus' father Sylority: Pacentus' mother Exentus: Pacentus' teacher Brutantus: Pacentus' bully Momentus: Relity: Sprantus: Racitus: Events: Category:EoC Reality Category:Spepora Category:PPH Planet